


Language Barrier

by coral_dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elevator AU, I jumped on the bandwagon, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, bcuz it was fun, but it's pretty tame, lance thinks keith doesn't speak english, language barrier trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coral_dragon/pseuds/coral_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance isn't overly happily with his life right now, but he's thankful for the eye-candy he gets to share an elevator with every day. Too bad the gorgeous guy doesn't speak English...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was this Elevator AU prompt going around in which Lance doesn't think Keith speaks English so talks loudly about him in front of him and it's hilarious. A lot of adorable fics have come from it, so I thought I'd jump on the train :)

Lance liked to travel. He really did. New experiences, new people, new places - it was all great. And being in South Korea was awesome; except that he was in a small nothing town for _work_ and nearly no one spoke English, let alone Spanish or French. He felt far more isolated than he was used to, and he was pretty sure it was going to kill him, so he was going to embrace every good thing that came his way. Which meant he was sure as hell going to appreciate the view he got to experience nearly every morning on his way to work.

Said view happened to be in the form of a person. A man, specifically, and Lance was pretty certain he was the hottest thing he had ever laid eyes on. The guy worked on the floor below Lance, normally jumping into the lift at the last minute, talking rapid Korean into his phone. He always spared a friendly smile at Lance, but never struck up conversation. Lance didn't think he _could_. He'd never heard him speak English at all. In fact, there was a day that Lance was running late, and happened to run into the other man just outside the building, cornered by the annoying American teen girl who worked at the coffee shop on the bottom floor. He was just shaking his head, apologising in his own language. Lance had felt sympathy for his confused, floundering elevator buddy and quickly rescued him. The look of gratefulness was totally worth the chattering he was subjected to.

Lance had been paid back in kind a few days later when _he'd_ been the one cornered _in the elevator_ by someone he was pretty sure was trying to sell him something. He wasn't entirely sure because, as you'd expect, the entire spiel was in Korean. So Lance thanked whatever God watched over him when his pretty Korean acquaintance showed up, took one look at the scene, and shouted angrily at the intruder until he left.

So, they had a weird understanding of friendly smiles and assistance, even though they didn't share a language. And because Lance was now convinced the other didn't speak a lick of English, he didn't bother censoring himself when his best friend called him one morning.

“Hunk! Dude! It’s been a while! How're things?... Yeah, yeah. It's good. In fact, here comes my favourite part of the day.”

Lance held the door open as the Korean man jogged to catch it. Lance thought he'd look good no matter what he was wearing, but today was particularly eye catching. Semi-casual, Korean fashion jacket, skinny black jeans and fingerless biker gloves. Lance nearly drooled, but instead turned back to his conversation.

“No, man, you don't understand. It's the guy a catch the elevator with every morning. I have never been more sure of my attraction to guys. He's all high cheekbones and cute smile. And his butt is a _gift_.” He let Hunk giggle on the other end of the line.

“Nah, he doesn't speak English, I've watched people try. And my Korean is still totally useless… Yeah, he's really nice too. It's totally not fair. Hunk, man, he's wearing _biker gloves_. You know how that gets me. I need to learn how to say ‘please bang me’, though it might get me punched. I like his voice too… No, you don't understand! I need to tell you! My work sucks at the moment and my best friend is in another country and I am surviving only because I get to stare at this most mornings.”

Lance was forever thankful for the fact that Hunk put up with Lance and indulged his weird mind. His eyes flicked to the man who had finished whatever phone call he was on and was now tapping at his phone. Lance couldn't see his face.

“I'll leave you to it, dude. We'll Skype another time. Thank god for the weekend… Cool. See ya!”

Lance sighed, hanging up just as they arrived at the 2nd top floor and his elevator buddy left. He was too wrapped in his thoughts however, to catch the twitch of a smile and faint blush on his face as he rushed to his office.

The next day something seemed slightly off. Lance was observant enough to pick up on it quickly. The other man’s phone conversation sounded snappier and stressed, even he didn't know what was being said. It ended faster than usual and then he stood there fidgeting nervously. Something had him agitated. Lance felt sorry for him, and wished that he'd look over so he could give him a big smile. Unfortunately, he was caught up in whatever was on his mind.

Just before his stop, he suddenly fished out a business card and a pen, quickly scribbling something on it. Instead of leaving the lift, he paused, holding the door open and turning to face Lance, who looked on in confusion. The man cleared his throat and held out the card to Lance, who took it gingerly.

“Um, my name’s Keith. And I do actually speak English.” He grinned, stepping from the elevator and finally letting it close. “You're pretty cute yourself, by the way.”

He laughed loudly as realisation his Lance and he squealed in mortification. As the door’s clicked close, Lance slid to the floor against the wall. But not before Keith got one more comment in.

“I think your eyes are gorgeous!”

When the elevator dinged its arrival at the top floor and the door opened, his coworker blinked in confusion before looking down. Lance was sitting at the floor staring the card in his hands and the phone number written on it. His wide eyes looked up.

“Pidge,” he loudly whispered, drawing out her name. “He thinks my eyes are gorgeous.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a part 2 bcuz they were too cute.

Lance blinked groggily, groaning as the morning sun hit his face. He shifted slightly to stretch, but an annoyed grunt had him twisting instead so he could drape his arm over the boy next to him. His nose nuzzled into soft, black hair, and he felt the warm skin of Keith’s back against his own bare chest. This was Lance’s personal version of heaven, he was pretty sure.

As first dates go, there was no way it could have gone any better.

Despite initial nervousness, Lance had quickly found out that Keith was just as full of sass and intensity as he was, if in a slightly different way. They were both determined and competitive, quickly turning to humour and flirtatious insults. After a while, when too much alcohol had been consumed, their rambunctious interactions and loud laughter had finally caused the staff to politely (but firmly) ask them to leave. Not wanting the night to end, Lance then hesitantly invited Keith over for more drinks. He had truly, honestly, simply wanted to talk more. But adults do what adults do; their lips had met the instant they walked through his front door.

Lance had thought Keith had looked gorgeous before they’d even spoken, but last night - when he was hovering over Lance, porcelain skin glistening with sweat, long hair falling across dark, glazed eyes - he had looked like a deity. A divine being that Lance happy to worship with his entire body.

Keith moved, twisting in Lance’s grip until he was facing him. His eyes opened, honing in on Lance’s face, who couldn't help but smile back.

“Mornin’ dude.”

Keith scowled at him. “‘Dude’? Seriously? After last night?”

“All part of my charm, babe.” Lance chuckled. “Which is clearly something that you like.”

“Watch it. I'm starting to get buyer’s remorse.”

Lance scoffed in offence.

“You're such a dick, mullet.”

Keith smirked, his eyes narrowing dangerously; predatory.

“I definitely  _ have _ a dick. Which is now well acquainted with your arse.”

Lance choked on his own tongue. “Goddamn… And I thought  _ I  _ had no shame… I can't believe people think you're innocent and calm.”

Turned out Pidge had known Keith through a family friend.  _ He's sweet. _ She had said.  _ A bit reserved and naïve I think, but nice. Don't ruin him, please. _ Yeah, sure. She had clearly not realised how fiery he was, nor how his wit nearly matched hers for bite, nor how much he lived up to his ‘bad boy’ look. Not that he wasn't also super kind, but he was way more complex than she seemed to know. And Lance loved it all.

“At least I don't talk loudly about how much I wanna fuck the guy standing next to me in the elevator.”

“Hey, be fair! That somehow managed to work out in my favour.”

Keith's face relaxed, and he hummed as he pressed a chaste kiss to Lance’s lips.

“True. And I'm not opposed to repeating the experience either.” He rolled away despite a whined protest. “But first, you should make me coffee.”

“So demanding.” Lance grumbled, but he obliged.

Throwing on a pair of slacks, he poked his tongue out at Keith who simply waved back. That was  _ his _ bed, he shouldn't have been the one forced out of it. Not that he had any real complaints.

He was halfway through making said coffee when a pair of pale pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Keith’s breath was warm and comforting on his back.

“I just realised I don't know how you take your coffee.” He mused.

“Black, lots of sugar. Far too much sugar. Hey, Lance?”

“Mm?”

“We can like, do this again sometime soon? I, ah… It was nice.”

Lance faked a gasp of surprise.

“You mean you're not just using me for my body? I get a second date?”

“Shut up. I could still be. Shithead.” He paused. “But, yes? I mean, if you want.”

This time is was Lance’s turn to twist in Keith’s arms so he could look him in the eye.

“Fuck, you're cute when you're nervous too. So not fair. Keith, as if last night wasn't evidence enough, I really like you. A second and third and forth and countless more dates would be the best thing ever.”

“Even though you've only known me for like, a day?”

“Duh. Look how well we get along.”

“We spent most of yesterday arguing and throwing insults.”

“And yet here we are.”

Keith finally smiled. “Yeah. Here we are.”

“So… Doing anything today?”

Keith answered by pulling him down into a hungry kiss. It set Lance’s blood on fire and wiped all thoughts of coffee from his mind.

Lance liked travelling. A lot. Two days ago he had been aiming to leave this town as soon as possible. He had much better plans now. Plans that involved staying for a while, and Keith. And maybe, when he eventually felt the need to move again, maybe he would take Keith with him.

Lance was also pretty sure he would never look at elevators the same again.


End file.
